<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>俊昊想要的生日礼物 by Bolulu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812891">俊昊想要的生日礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolulu/pseuds/Bolulu'>Bolulu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2PM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 现实背景</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolulu/pseuds/Bolulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“前面有一家冰激凌店，很有名，说是冬天情侣必去的店。”李俊昊说。</p><p>“疯了吗？”张祐荣回答，脑子里想着“这么冷吃什么冰激凌”，脱口而出的却是:“我们又不是情侣！”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>俊昊想要的生日礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一月到了后半旬，天气越发严寒了。裹着羊绒毛毯，窝在沙发上发呆或者听音乐，是张祐荣最喜欢的冬季活动。</p><p>几个哥哥大概猜到了张祐荣会像熊一样宅在家冬眠，便三天两头约他出门。但得到的回复大多是拒绝。聊天对话大致如下:</p><p>大哥:屋用啊，吃过饭了吗，没吃过的话来我家啊，哥给你做！哥真的怕你不会做饭在家饿死啊！<br/>
张祐荣:【图片】<br/>
我还是会做饭的啊，我做了年糕汤。<br/>
大哥:屋用啊，切鸡蛋丝用了一个小时吧！别自己做了，哥给你烤肉吃！<br/>
张祐荣: minjun哥…奥黛丽生病了吗？<br/>
大哥: 什么？<br/>
张祐荣: 没人陪你玩了吗？<br/>
（1 kill）</p><p>泽演:屋用啊，出来一起运动啊！<br/>
张祐荣: 外面真的很冷啊哥<br/>
泽演:可是我们要努力减肥准备回归呀o(≧v≦)o<br/>
张祐荣: 哥，说实话，增肌才是我最近的烦恼，我不能再掉体重了<br/>
张祐荣: 还有，哥，别再发少女的表情包了，脑子里有声音了……<br/>
（Double kill）</p><p>诸如此类。<br/>
哥哥们渐渐由着张祐荣宅在家了。毕竟张祐荣那些给土坯砖包锡纸、喷漆之类的事，他们也不太能理解和插手。看着砖头在张祐荣手下变成家装的小摆设，他们也只能感叹一句“厉害”“好看”。</p><p>李俊昊看着群聊里哥哥们被张祐荣有意无意的回复怼地哑口无言，常常在屏幕外笑出声。他也很想约张祐荣来着，但看了看几个哥哥的“战绩”，还是选择了默不作声。直到他的生日临近，张祐荣发来“俊昊啊，想要什么生日礼物呢？”的消息，李俊昊才一个激灵，计由心生。</p><p>“屋用啊，等有空的时候，一起出门散散步吧。这是最好的生日礼物了。最好的。”李俊昊这样回复。</p><p>这种程度的话，张祐荣没法再拒绝了。</p><p>—</p><p>俊昊约张祐荣出门的日子，飘着小雪。即便是下午，天色也暗沉着。</p><p>张祐荣穿着圆滚滚的棉服，裹着围巾，再加上脚下薄薄的积雪，走得摇摇晃晃。每一步都小心翼翼，以免打滑摔个四脚朝天。</p><p>“俊昊，这就是你想要的礼物吗，在寒风里缩着脖子走？你不穿棉袄真的不冷吗？” 张祐荣不禁站定发问，话落下时的尾音带着釜山口音。</p><p>李俊昊裹了裹长款毛呢大衣，吸了下鼻子，拍拍张祐荣的肩，说道:“是啊，我就是想跟你边走边聊聊天嘛。还有，那什么，穿大衣也是冷，穿棉服也是冷，缩着也是冷，站直了也是冷，那还不如穿得好看点堂堂正正地走。”</p><p>张祐荣眨眨眼睛，觉得李俊昊的脑回路不可思议。李俊昊强忍着寒颤，在心里骂张祐荣竟然不领会自己为了这次“约会”精心打扮的心意。他只能在心里悄悄骂，不然会显得李俊昊这个人很小气。</p><p>“前面有一家冰激凌店，很有名，说是冬天情侣必去的店。”李俊昊接着说。</p><p>“疯了吗？”张祐荣回答，脑子里想着 这么冷吃什么冰激凌，脱口而出的却是:“我们又不是情侣！”</p><p>李俊昊被张祐荣突然提高的音量吓得一愣，两秒后才哄道“那就不去了，不去了”，伸手想拉着张祐荣继续往前走。</p><p>“啊我不想走了啊，脚都冻麻了啊！”张祐荣突然耍起脾气，定在原地不动。</p><p>李俊昊虽然不是什么心理分析大师，但也能看出低头躲闪着对视的张祐荣是在用抱怨和撒娇掩饰刚才说出不恰当的话语后的慌乱。</p><p>两人已经在原地站了好一会，雪子落在两人的刘海上，像点缀用的发饰。李俊昊伸手轻轻拨弄张祐荣的刘海，一粒粒剔出亮晶晶的雪子。张祐荣把头低地更低了，本被雪天冻得毫无血色的脸也泛上微红。</p><p>“我要去吃血肠汤！”张祐荣又落下一句，毫无预兆地转身朝相反方向走去，嘴里念叨着“热腾腾的那种！真是疯了，大冬天干嘛要散步啊！”</p><p>李俊昊看着张祐荣圆圆滚滚的后脑勺噗嗤一笑，觉得落荒而逃的张祐荣真是太可爱了。</p><p>“呀，一起走啊！把我扔在这干什么！脚冻麻了就打车啊！”李俊昊对着张祐荣的背影徉怒，小跑了几步追上去，脸上却带着笑意。</p><p>—</p><p>汤饭店果然是热气腾腾的。临近傍晚，店里顾客还不少。推门进去的一刻，李俊昊看了眼店内已经落坐的几对情侣，假装不经意却故意让张祐荣听到地说，“看来这也很受情侣欢迎呢！” 张祐荣自然是面无表情，但内心一阵波澜。</p><p>汤饭端上来后，张祐荣只顾着埋头吃，一句话也不说。就算是被热汤狠狠烫了嘴，也只是面容扭曲地猛灌了一口冷水。</p><p>“屋用啊，不是提前给我过生日吗，怎么能一句话也不说只顾着吃饭啊。就这样把我晾在旁边吗？”李俊昊边说边一下一下地舀着汤，让汤凉得快些。</p><p>“那你也吃呗。”张祐荣耷拉着眼睛，没好气地撅着嘴答道。</p><p>李俊昊不出声地勾了勾嘴角，转而叉开了话题。张祐荣这才逐渐放松下来，和李俊昊聊东聊西地你一句我一句。期间，还叫了一瓶烧酒，自斟自酌地喝着。</p><p>—</p><p>冬季天黑得很快。两人从店里出来时，街边的店都亮起了霓灯。雪还在飘着，因为灯光映上了五彩的颜色。两人并排站在街边等路过的出租车。</p><p>“屋用啊，我们真的好久没一起吃饭了呢。今天真的很开心。”李俊昊抬头看雪，吐着白雾，感叹着。</p><p>“哦，”张祐荣应了一声后低头，踢踢脚下浅浅的水坑，水“啪嗒啪嗒”地小幅度地溅起。继续着脚尖的动作，张祐荣接着嘟哝“干嘛突然煽情啊……你又没有喝酒，尽说些黏糊糊的话呢……”</p><p>“就是表达感谢嘛，谢谢你陪我一天。”李俊昊露齿笑着，习惯性地眨了两下眯眯眼。</p><p>张祐荣闻声抬头，侧身，看着李俊昊——从刘海到眉眼，到鼻尖，到嘴角都细细地看着。他们认识已经十几年了，但印象里，他们认真望着彼此、观察对方的时候却不多。也可能就是因此，他才在此刻默默感叹，李俊昊你什么时候长得这么好看了，皮肤向来都这么白吗，头发向来都这么柔软吗……</p><p>“干嘛啊……”李俊昊被张祐荣盯得有些尴尬起来，身子稍稍往后斜倾。</p><p>“好看。”张祐荣说。</p><p>“什么啊……”</p><p>“李俊昊真好看” 张祐荣又说。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我们李俊昊真的好看死了！！”张祐荣闭眼大声喊，“好看死了好看死了好看死了！！！”</p><p>“诶你小声点啊，在街上乱喊什么……”李俊昊跳起来去捂张祐荣的嘴，“耍什么酒疯啊你！”</p><p>张祐荣一把甩开了李俊昊的手，猫腰跑开了，边跑还边回头看李俊昊追上来了没，一脸坏心眼得逞的坏笑。</p><p>李俊昊站在原地，看着不远处蹦蹦跳跳的身影，居然有些感动。“釜山小疯子。”李俊昊不自觉地笑着感叹，“扭扭捏捏的是你，欢蹦乱跳的也是你。”</p><p>雪开始下大了，眼前的人和景更像画了。</p><p>“慢点啊，要一起走啊！！！——”</p><p> </p><p>—FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>